Best Friend
by mer-may
Summary: The night Sesshomaru asks Rin to be his. This is an excerpt cut from Chapter 15 of my main fic for conflicting with its T rating. SesshxRin lemon. This one-shot is rated M for graphic sexual content. THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED TO THE WEBSITE AO3 . org (Archive Of Our Own) PLEASE FIND IT THERE! Look for my AO3 username in my bio. Thank you :)


**A/N:**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**THIS IS NOT THE WHOLE ONE-SHOT. THIS IS JUST RECAP FROM CH15 OF MY MAIN FIC "InuYasha: Continuation of the Series. THE REST OF THIS ONE-SHOT HAS BEEN MOVED TO THE WEBSITE AO3 . org (Archive Of Our Own) under the username mer_may DUE TO ITS SEXUALLY GRAPHIC NATURE. PLEASE FIND IT THERE. Thank you :) 07/01/2019**

Rin woke up in the middle of the night without opening her eyes.

She was laying on her side, facing Sesshomaru.

She hadn't been asleep for more than a few hours. She knew it was still late.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, focusing on the only thing in front of her. Sesshomaru was in the exact same position she had left him in.

He was watching her with a strange expression on his face. It was stoic, but it looked something like longing.

"What is it?" she asked with concern.

He stared at her calmly. "Rin," he said, tenderly.

She lifted her brows, becoming more attentive.

"You're my best friend, too," he stated.

Rin inhaled with revelation—her cheeks pulling back involuntarily. How long had he been watching her sleep, thinking of this? A deep shudder went down her spine and throat. He had never said this out loud before. To have been returned the title now was exhilarating.

He was not an expressive person, so this unexpected proclamation was an intimate reveal.

She didn't know what to say. Her heart jumped then swelled with unbearably strong emotion. She couldn't contain her need for him.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him urgently. Her shoulders rose to her ears when he kissed her with just as much billowing passion in return.

Rin couldn't believe he said it. This statement was almost better to hear than '_I love you_'.

He slid his fingers up her cheeks, into her hair, opening his mouth against her lips then carefully pinching them shut again.

She was overwhelmed with a deep desire for him.

She wanted him.

Rin pulled away as they both exhaled a staggered breath of electrification. She didn't know if she could say it. In attempt to calm herself, she dragged her fingertips down her trembling lips.

Sesshomaru watched her. He brought his leg up over her, pulling her body closer, filling the small space between them.

Rin was so desperate for him. She clung to the fabric at his chest, bringing her face incredibly close to his.

She was ready to speak her thoughts.

She was ready to ask.

"Sesshomaru…" she cooed in a whine, hesitantly, but desperately.

He gazed at her responsively.

"Have you ever…thought about," she asked slowly, "…having sex with me?"

He rubbed his hand along her spine, holding the back of her head with other.

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

Rin's heart pounded. "You have…?"

"Several times," he answered unapologetically.

Rin swallowed once with excitement. "I—I had no idea…" She glanced down at his chest, side to side, then back up into his face. "Would you…like to be the one…to take my innocence away?"

He had to draw his brows together in seriousness. He was so ready to take this human girl. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted her—so much so it made him embarrassed.

He climbed on top of her as an answer to her question.

"Yes," he said.

Rin's next breath came out staggered and overwhelmed. He wanted it. He wanted to be the one.

Sesshomaru gazed down at Rin intently, becoming overwhelmed by arousal. Her soft, innocent coo to be taken by him was more than he could handle. To make her writhe in pleasure beneath him—it was going to be incredible. He couldn't wait. She was so ready. He could hear it in her heartbeat, feel it in her staggered breaths, smell it between her legs.

He wondered how their bodies would fit together—what she would sound like when she cried out his name.

He wasn't going to deny her of what she wanted. They both wanted it.

He was going to grant her wish.

A low growl of pleasure rumbled in his throat as he leaned down and assaulted her neck with a barrage of kisses. She threw back her head, melting within his arms. He smirked to himself at her reactions—they were teeming with desperation. She was going to give into him so easily.

He moved to her mouth, pressing his parted lips to hers. He felt her breathy sigh on his mouth gasping with a deep craving. He wrapped his arms around her body below him, intensifying their kissing and caressing.

Ready to give her exactly what she wanted, about to take things much further, Sesshomaru brought his head up one more time to look into those big, brown, innocent eyes of hers—then stopped.

He couldn't find it in himself to do this under these specific circumstances.

Not to her.

He just couldn't take her virginity so frivolously.

He didn't want to treat her like every other demoness he'd had his way with then went on his way.

Rin was special. He cared about her, he respected her, but most of all, he lovedher.

He wanted this to be completely different than any other time he'd fornicated.

"I cannot," he surrendered, lifting back up.

"What…" Rin's shoulders slouched while on her back. Her voice cracked with the obvious rejection.

He hovered over her, hands holding himself up on either side of her body. "I _won__'t_," he reiterated. "Not unless—"

"Not unless what?" she spat before he could finish.

He looked at her very seriously. "—you agreed to be my mate first," he said with much reverence, looking into each of her eyes interchangeably, back and forth.

Rin inhaled so sharply she almost forgot to breathe out. "You—you really want me to be your mate?" she drew up on her elbows in sheer relief, nearly nose to nose with him.

He knew this would definitely draw the line between how he felt about Rin and the women of his past.

"I do," he nodded slowly.

Rin was stunned speechless.

He gazed into her very attentive eyes. "I respect you too much to take your virginity without committing to you first."

Rin quivered at the loyalty and devotion in that statement. "You really mean that…?" she whispered in awe.

"Yes," he said without hesitation. He exhaled a breath of feeling before his next words. "I am yours." He would waste his entire life for her. He wanted to be with her more than anything.

Rin's lip trembled. She didn't know when she became so lucky—that this powerful man would give up everything he was just to be with her. She loved him so much she thought she would burst. He was treating her like a queen.

Rin's voice cracked when she asked a prodding question, "What about never wanting 'such a frivolous bond'?" She wasn't sure if his thoughts were different now. He did say this to her when she was a child.

"I would have one with you," he admitted.

Rin lit up eagerly. "Even though I'm human?"

"I care not," he assured. He really didn't care anymore.

She covered her mouth, finally bursting into tears. "Sesshomaru…yes! Yes, I will be your mate!" She attacked him with a broad hug, arms hanging around his neck.

He held her softly in return, nuzzling his chin into her neck, placing one hand on her lifted back, the other holding himself up over her.

This wasn't about expecting her to settle down with some human man in the village anymore. He'd abandoned that notion long ago. Rin admitted her feelings and it left him with comprehension. He denied his feelings at first, but he would never let anybody else claim her after she proclaimed her love to him—no matter how long he withheld his heart.

She was his now. No one else was going to touch her. No one would have the privilege of doing that but him.

"Sesshomaru…?" Rin began an innocent question as she laid back down on the bed.

He pulled back from her neck to give her his undivided attention. He hovered over her on propped up arms.

"How do I become your mate?" She recalled Jaken mentioning something about melding scents. "Is there a ceremony or something?"

"No. Not unless you want one," Sesshomaru clarified. "The mating bond only requires us."

"Oh?" Rin commented with a curious head tilt. "What do we do?"

"First, we must copulate," he explained freely. "Then I will consummate the bond."

Rin couldn't breathe. He just said _copulate_. She was about to have _sex _with Sesshomaru. It was definitely about to happen. Her head was spinning.

"I will merge my demonic aura into your body," he continued to explain. "Normally, you would to me as well, but you are human—so you cannot. However, our mating bond will still have the same general effect. Your scent will be melded with mine. All demons who can sense that will know you belong to me."

Rin was internally swooning. She was going to be his. She was going to be his mate. She had to focus on her breathing, otherwise it wouldn't be happening.

This was literally her dream come true.

**A/N: THE REST OF THIS ONE-SHOT HAS BEEN MOVED TO THE WEBSITE AO3 . org (Archive Of Our Own) DUE TO ITS SEXUALLY GRAPHIC NATURE under the username mer_may. PLEASE FIND IT THERE! Thank you :) 07/01/2019**


End file.
